


Stars In Our Eyes

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [86]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Firefly Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Betrayal, Hard to tag this one, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Vaguely Fireflyish in style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:“Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?” + “I told you not to fall in love with me.” with some rosleepceit? maybe with a side of being on different sides of the law and a face getting tilted up with a weapon?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Kudos: 24





	Stars In Our Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> “Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?” + “I told you not to fall in love with me.” with some rosleepceit? maybe with a side of being on different sides of the law and a face getting tilted up with a weapon?

You had to keep your wits about you in the outer reaches of the galaxy. Most of the settlements were poorly governed and rarely enforced, which led to the rule of strength applying almost everywhere that was more than a few hops away from the Centre. 

Roman was generally bad at caution, unfortunately for him. He took wild risks and hoped they paid off, and so far they always had. It had paid off when he’d first left his little isolated homestead to travel. It had paid off when he’d started working at Remy’s bar. It had paid off when sweet, snarky Remy had confessed he returned his feelings and had kissed him under the stars. It had paid off when he’d interrupted whatever was going down between Remy and the mysterious D.C., because it had luckily turned out the man wasn’t extorting Remy for money but was in fact checking up on him on a pass through the area. 

It had paid off when he’d begged to go along with D.C. on his ship with Remy’s full blessing and dire threats, and it had paid off when they’d had the most wonderful, wild adventures, with what was statistically improbably low amounts of consequences. 

It had paid off when they’d come back to Remy’s to restock and refuel, and when Roman had boldly declared his intention to take on the entire galaxy. Remy had been surprised but supportive, and D.C. had just laughed. Some look had passed between the two old friends but Roman didn’t think it mattered much when it was followed by such a soft, sweet one cast his way by his love. 

But this final risk was a problem. 

He had only gone and fallen for the captain too, hadn’t he? 

“Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?” Remy asked, startling him from his thoughts as he watched D.C. teaching their little new recruit to use a blade. “It’s the same blush I recognise from when you look at me.” 

“I was just thinking,” Roman sighed, unfolding his arms so he could throw an arm over Remy’s shoulders. “I’ve never once thought about the risks I’ve taken before. But suddenly there’s so much I could lose.”

“Whatever risk it is, I think you can handle it Ro,” Remy told him, pecking him on the cheek and disappearing off.

* * *

Roman would think about that conversation later on, when he was trying his hardest to understand why D.C. would be working for the Centre. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t do that! He knew the struggles they had, the things people went through because of the negligence of the law! How could he be part of that?!

“I trusted you! Remy trusted you!”

“Remy knew all along, Roman, and he didn’t take it personally. It’s just life!”

Roman flung himself away, trying to reach the button. It was so close, all he had to do was reach it... But D.C. got there first, stalking past as he crawled along and flicking the switch down. The craft shuddered and Roman dropped his forehead on the floor in defeat. 

Something slid under his chin and tilted his face back up, D.C. and his infernal analogue sword. He crouched next to Roman and touched his cheek gently, looking far more sorrowful than Roman thought he deserved to. “I told you not to fall in love with me,” the traitor said. “I thought you might not, not with Remy at home waiting for u- for you.”

“You break his heart every time you leave, and you thought I wouldn’t figure it out?” Roman spat, trying to struggle up to his feet but stopping on his knees and trying not to sway too much. “He loved you.”

“Yes that was his mistake,” D.C. agreed quietly, barely audible over the sound of stalling engines and groaning metal. “But I thought you might be smart enough to avoid the same.”

“Don’t talk as though you don’t feel anything for him! For _us_. I know you, _captain_ , I know you so damn well, and you’re just as full of love as either of us fools are!” Roman could feel the risk tumbling towards failure, preparing for the first time for it not to pay off. 

But then, after another moment of utter stillness gazing at him, D.C. suddenly dropped the weapon and turned, punching the console again and turning the switch. The pulley stopped and reversed, and the groaning turned to a hum of activity as the trai- the capt- as D.C. leaned down and helped Roman up to his feet again. Their eyes met and Roman wondered if he was the luckiest man in the entire world, or if this feeling meant the coin had yet to fall to make the final decision. Whatever it was he would take it, as D.C. murmured apologies and pleas for leniency, and the craft finally got away. 

Roman held him tight. Tomorrow they’d face those thrice-cursed _consequences_. Right now he could afford to celebrate the victory for what it was. 


End file.
